Lineage of pre Great Calamity
Daoism Five Peaks of Daoism # Kunlun Mountain - Centre Peak- # Broad Creed Mountain - East Peak # Nongli Mountain - the West Peak of Daoism of legend long before the descent of the Great Calamity # Changli Mountain - South Peak # Jade Clear Lineage * head disciple of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of Broad Accomplishment. * The Lord of Primordial Beginning represent the change from unbeing to being. His Devil opposite is the Primordial Heaven Devil, the first of the Six Ancestral Devil. * The Jade Clear Lineage was created by the Lord of Primordial Beginning, and had 10 Primordial Heavenly Scriptures as their supreme teachings. The ones that have been mentioned in the story so far are: Primordial Heavenly Scripture Head # Peerless Heavenly Scripture - Primordial Chaos, peerless infinity, the origin of all things. Yan Zhaoge's base cultivation. The beginning of all techniques, allows him to cultivate any other scripture as he pleases. At any one time, there could only be one person who cultivated in the Peerless Heavenly Scripture, with all others (including clones) not being able to until the death of the one. Early Heaven Three Scriptures # Origin/Prime Heavenly Scripture - Primordial One. One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, second of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Origin Heavenly Scripture, signified all things being created from nothingness, the original ‘one’. Many can cultivate in this scripture, but only one can reach major completion in it. The others would be cut off before reaching major completion. # Heaven Opening Scripture - One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, third of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Heaven Opening Scripture, signified the grand dao being birthed and creation being manifested, going from ‘one’ to ‘many’. Counters the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations of the Grand Clear lineage # Cyclic Heavenly Scripture - One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, fourth of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Cyclic Heavenly Scripture, represented the changes between extremities amongst the various principles of the world following its creation. Created and Cultivated first by the Lord of Broad Completion. This is where Zhaoge learns the Cyclic Heavenly Seal from. It is also where Broad Creed Mountain derived their Heavenly Broad Creed Palm technique from. Later Heaven Six Scriptures * Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture - The basis of the Time Flowing Sword that Shen Lingzi's lineage uses. This scripture was not stored in the martial repository of the Divine Palace, so Zhaoge did not get to study it earlier. * Life Creation Heavenly Scripture - The basis of the Snow Crane Sect's martial arts, which were taught to them by Zhaoge's mother. This scripture was not stored in the martial repository of the Divine Palace, so Zhaoge did not get to study it earlier. * Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture. One of the later six Heavenly Scriptures. One of the four Heavenly Scriptures stored in the Divine Palace along with Peerless, Myriad Phenomena, and Cyclic. The Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture depicted the profundities of the variations between the four phenomena of yin and yang. Numerous principles were unceasingly born with infinite, endless variations. Yet, all of these concerned the changes between illusory yin and real, tangible yang. * Myriad Phenomena Heavenly Scripture - One of the later six Heavenly Scriptures. It depicts the myriad entities that possesses form as well as the phenomena of the heavens and the earth, being all-encompassing in its scope. * Spatial Heavenly Scripture - Those with good completion in the Spatial Heavenly Scripture can freely move between dimensions. * Heart's Will Heavenly Scripture - Can read minds Supposition * Chaotic Phenomena Heavenly Deficient Palm from the Chaotic Heavenly Scripture.ch 904 ** (should be a Scripture born from one of the Ten Primordiale Heavenly Scripture) ** Present in the Martial Repository of the Pre-Great Calamity Divine Palace ** Heaven Earth Reversal Chaos Finger Prime Clear Lineage * The Prime Clear Lineage was created by the Lord of Numinous Treasure. They have the Prime Clear Ten Scripture, from within there are 4 Sword Manual, which together are called the Numinous Treasure Four Swords. * The Lord of Numinous Treasure represent the change from being to unbeing. it's Devil opposite is the Finality Law Heaven Devil, the one the Exalted Rahu Luminary tried to take over and the last of the Six Ancestral Devil, he never appeared. * Zizhi Precipice’s Roving Jade Palace. It had been the dao arena of the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, the Lord of Numinous Treasure, in the past. ch. 919 * Green Duckweed Mountain, named after the sword of the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, the Lord of Numinous Treasure, was precisely the location which housed the orthodox tradition of the Prime Clear direct lineage in the Roving Jade Heavens following the Great Calamity. * Right on top, being worshipped alone at a higher level than the rest,was a tablet which read ‘Prime Clear Rising Profound True Descent Founder Origin Peace’. ch 950 * “Prime Clear Rising Profound True Descent…this refers to a third generation disciple of the Prime Clear direct lineage, a legitimate descendant of the Lord of Numinous Treasure?” ch.950 * Daoist Origin Peace, the founder of this Daoist temple, was a personal disciple of the Lord of Plentiful Treasure. * Lord of Plentiful Treasure, known also as Daoist Plentiful Treasure.The head of the many disciples of the Lord of Numinous Treasure, the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, he was also the head disciple of the Severing Sect in the legends of the Investiture of the Gods. *The Lord of Plentiful Treasure was also the first of the three great bigwigs of the sword in the current widespread history of Daoism, reigning above Cultivated Deity Jade Cauldron and the Purple Tenuity Emperor. *Lord of Numinous Treasure had later become the Gautama Buddha. ch 950 *Another legend spoke of ‘old man heading west leaving Letter Valley Pass, shaving beard becoming a Buddha’. This referred to the Lord of Plentiful Treasure having entered that western cult, descending into the central Whirling World and developing Buddhism. *according to Daoist Origin Peace, he had only come under the tutelage of the Lord of Plentiful Treasure after the era of the Investiture of the Gods. If what this Daoist Origin Peace knew and had written was true, this would entail two things. After the battle from the Investiture of the Gods, the Lord of Plentiful Treasure had not died. At the very least, he had not perished soon after that battle as a result of it. Moreover, it might not be true here that the Lord of Plentiful Treasure had turned into a Buddha.It was just that the current fate and possible whereabouts of this great Heavenly Lord of Daoism were totally unknown. *After the battle of the Investiture of the Gods, the Prime Clear lineage had suffered a great blow to their vitality as it was said that of the numerous disciples of the Lord of Numinous Treasure, there was only the Incongruence Divine Mother who had emerged fully intact. ch.950 *In the many years thereafter, those descended of the Prime Clear direct lineage had basically all come from the lineage of the Incongruence Divine Mother, whether this was before or after the Great Calamity. New Era Five Scripture Contain the Five Tribulation of the New Era before Extermination. Used to maintain health and body when practicing the Numinous Treasure Four Sword. # Dragon Man Tribulation Scripture - Same principle to the Heaven Opening Heavenly Scripture and the Grand Commencement Divine Finger. # Bright Red Tribulation Scripture - Same principle to the Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture and the Grand Ultimate's Taiji Yin Yang Palm. # Opening Sovereign Tribulation Scripture # Upper Sovereign Tribulation Scripture # Extending Health Tribulation Scripture Numinous Treasure Four Swords # Immortal Ending Sword Manual - It extinguishes all objects, whether they were formless or without form, real or illusory, sending all, myriad variations into extermination with a single sword. Zhaoge has learnt the Immortal Ending Sword from this. # Immortal Slaughtering Sword Manual - It extinguishes all lifeform. # Immortal Trapping Sword Manual - It extinguishes all space and time. Similar to the Spatial Heavenly Scripture in how it allows cultivators to freely move between dimensions. Natural counter to the Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture and Spatial Heavenly Scripture. # Immortal Exterminating Sword Manual - it represent the end of all thing. Prime Clear Ten Scripture Head * Chaos Extinguishing Origin Scripture - Last of the Prime Clear Lineage Scripture, allow the one who cultivate to cultivate technique from the other 2 lineage without damaging their foundation. Strongest of the Prime Clear Ten Scripture, it represent the Peerless Heavenly Scripture in the Prime Clear Ten Scripture. Allow to unleash the full power of the Immortal Exterminating Formation. Only allow on person to cultivate in it. Grand Clear Lineage * The Grand Clear Lineage was created by the Lord of Dao and Virtue. It has not been mentioned what the main scriptures of this lineage are. However, the Grand Clear Lineage is the one that spread cultivation to the world, and so most of the martial techniques are actually derivatives of the Grand Clear line. * The Lord of Dao and Virtue represent the change that happen between being and unbeing. His Devil opposite is the Grand Supreme Heavenly Devil, the third of the Six Ancestral Devil. * He had passed down the scripture, Daodejing, or the Dao Virtue Scripture. The Daodejing in this world was not merely a simple commentary of the dao. At the same time, it also contained the agglomeration of the essence of the Grand Clear direct lineage as it was hailed also as the Dao Virtue Heavenly Scripture or the Grand Supreme Daoist Scripture. * There were few who were of the Grand Clear direct lineage. If one insisted on looking for some, while the Southeastern Exalt’s dao arena had the same name as that of the legendary bigwig of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of the Daoist Way, the current World beyond World’s Golden Court Mountain could be considered one of the rare few who were of the Grand Clear direct lineage. ch 818 * direct lineage cultivated in the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations. * Brocade Emperor of the Five Emperors was another rare descendant of the Grand Clear direct lineage. * The name of Broad Creed Mountain’s orthodox supreme martial art was the Clear Qi Profound Art, this being a direct allusion to the clear qi of the Grand Clear lineage.ch 821 * The No Hatred Heavens were also known as the Major Crimson Heavens, being the rumoured residence of the founder of the Grand Clear lineage, the Lord of the Dao and Virtue. Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations As for the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations of the Lord of the Dao and Virtue’s direct lineage that consisted of Grand Simplicity, Grand Commencement, Grand Beginning, Grand Plainness as well as Grand Ultimate, they represented the five stages as the heavens and earth went from nothingness to being, similarly depicting the grand dao of earlier heaven, of times before the heavens had been opened. The unparalleled martial arts recorded in the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations were actually comparable to the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures in their most intricate, miraculous areas. This was especially so for the earliest of the Five Manifestations of the primordial cosmos, Grand Simplicity. To a certain extent, it was somewhat similar to the Peerless Heavenly Scripture in terms of effect despite their differing natures. ch 820 # Grand Simplicity #* Taiyi Fist, that which manifested the phenomenon of Grand Simplicity ch. 921 # Grand Commencement #* Grand Commencement that was formless and intangible, faceless and lawless soundlessly changed as it turned into Grand Beginning that was intangible yet possessed form. #* Grand Commencement Divine Finger. It was also hailed as the Grand Supreme Oneworld Divine Finger as it manifested the formless and intangible concept of Grand Commencement, projecting the Oneworld of before the heavens and earth had been split apart # Grand Beginning #* Grand Beginning that was intangible yet possessed form now turned tangible as well, changing into the most primordial and initial Grand Plainness. #* Grand Beginning Bright Emptiness Form # Grand Plainness #* The manifestation of Grand Plainness automatically split to form the manifestation of Grand Ultimate, Taiji, as yin and yang took form. #* Grand Plainness refined form, forming a true incarnation of immeasurability. It was a peak existence in terms of defensive power amongst the myriad martial arts in the entire history of Daoism. #* Grand Plainness Immeasurable Body # Grand Ultimate #* The form of the Grand Ultimate Manifestation of the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations, the Taiji Yin Yang Palm (The twin qis of yin and yang similarly intermingled amidst the centre of his palm to form the united fishes of yin and yang, the phenomena of the Grand Ultimate Manifestation, Taiji, ch 819) corresponded with some areas of the Jade Clear lineage’s Yin Yang Heavenly Scriptures in narrating the grand daos of the heavens and the earth. Later Heaven Five Ultimate # Xuanhuang World (为天地玄黄玲珑炁) # Great Revolution Arts (大周天正法) # 99 Meridian Scripture? (99度人经) # Scepter Arts # Grand Supreme Pill Scripture Other Lineage Vast Yang Palace from pre-Great Calamity times * Vast Yang Scripture - used by Immortal Court of Daoism Ephemeral Cloud Star Sect of pre-Great Calamity * Heavenly Stem Cloud Overturning Qi- The trademark martial art of the * Earthly Branches Rain Toppling Hand Heavenly River Sect in pre-Great Calamity times * whose disciples had been renowned for the abundance and heaviness of their true essence. * Heavenly River Scripture Top Figures of Daoism Four Imperials Southern Extremity Longevity Emperor also known as the Jade Clear True King, had the full title of the Supreme Lord of Divine Sky Jade Clear True King Longevity Emperor Prime Heaven Ruler Sage. He was not the one commonly known as the Old Longevity Star of the Southern Extremity Old Man by mortals. Instead, he had reigned over the elements as he had been able to summon the winds and beckon the rains, commanding spirits of electricity as the lord of Immortal Thunder who possessed control over the fortune and calamity of the myriad creatures. He also possessed the title of Lord of All Thunder Sect Master Thunderbolt Gamma Reinforcement. Survived the Great Calamity. Purple Tenuity Emperor the Purple Tenuity Emperor’s full title was the Heaven Reigning Purple Tenuity Polaris Grand Sovereign Emperor. He was hailed as the Lord of the myriad stars and a Grandmaster of myriad phenomena as one of the Four Imperials who stood at the very peak of Daoism, the Earth Queen also being one of them. The Lord of the myriad stars, the number one figure in the dao of the sword in pre-Great Calamity times and one of the Four Imperials of Daoism. Earth Queen The Earth Queen’s deification was known in full as the ‘Bearing Heaven Efficate Deep Virtue Great Light Earth Queen Deification and in short as the ‘Bearing Heaven Efficate Earth Queen Deification’. The Earth Queen was one of the four Imperials, controlling yin and yang and nourishing all things as she was like the Mother of this great Earth North Star Emperor The North Star Emperor’s full title was the North Star Upper Palace Heavenly Sovereign Emperor. Survived the Great Calamity.